


Her

by katwithak32



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, Smut, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is so head over heals for Annabeth. He loves more than he ever thought possible. Now he wants to marry her. and her idea of "celebration" is one of the only things on the planet that can cause the hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, to come undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her

Her 

 

It was her beautiful blue/gray eyes, her gorgeous blonde hair, it was all of that that pulled him in. But then he got to know her. He got to love her. She was funny, and smart. She was so strong and independent. When he thought about her, his legs went wobbly. He was in love. With Her. 

 

“Annabeth, what’re you doing?” He giggled when he felt her moving her hands into his his shirt tickling him.

 

“I’m making you smile. You looked too serious!” She giggled back at him. Annabeth Chase telling Percy Jackson that he was being too serious. He had to savor the fuck out of this moment. But that obviously didn’t work. 

 

“Well then come here hot stuff.” Percy whispered into Annabeth’s ear as he flipped her underneath her. She giggled and he swallowed he laughs with a kiss. “Annabeth?” Percy whispered again through his plump, swollen lips. 

 

“Yes?” She smiled up at him. His breath hitched as he thought about his decision one more time. 

 

He was so in love with Annabeth Chase. She was his reason or life and he the only reason that he’d survived through the titan war, and the war with Gaea. He loved this girl, no, this women, more than he had ever even thought possible. The depths of his feelings for her, they were unfathomable. 

 

“Annabeth.” He let her sweet name roll off his tongue one more time before he stood up and pulled her into his chest. 

 

“Percy!” Annabeth giggled. “Get on with what you’re saying!” She pulled her hair out of her face and looked up into his sea green eyes. They sparkled with adoration and happiness. A look he only got when holding her tightly like this. 

 

“Alright alright!” he laughed. “But let’s go down stairs. I need to talk to you. But I want to talk to you with everyone else. And before you worry. It’s a good thing.” He winked at her and lead her out of their bedroom and into the living room of the condo that a few of them shared. JAson, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Calypso all were gathered around the TV in the living room. 

 

“Hey guys! You said you needed to talk to us Percy?” JAson questioned. WInking at Percy. Those two couldn’t go 10 minutes without rekindling their bromance.

 

“Uhhhh, yeah.” Percy said putting his hand into his pocket. He fiddled with the small black box in his pocket. “Uhhhm, Annabeth.” Percy turned and looked at her. THen he smiled his crooked grin and he got down on one knee pulling out the soft black box. 

 

“Annabeth Chase.” Percy began. “My love, my heart, my life. Everything. I owe it all to you. I love you more than i ever even thought possible to love someone. Annabeth, you mean the world to me. And i wouldn’t want to live here without you anyway. So, here it is, complete me, and Annabeth, will you marry me?” He let every silky, sweet word roll off his tongue as delicate as possible. If he was wrong, his entire world was about to end. 

 

“Percy.” She said, then paused and started shaking her head. She had tears in her eyes and he was so scared. He started to panick. He had fucked up. She wasn’t ready. Till she smiled and laughed. “Duh! Of course I’ll marry you silly!” She smiled and got down on her knees with him. His entire body just relaxed as he slipped the silver band onto her finger. 

 

“I love you.” He smiled at her. After looking through the pictures that Piper and Hazel had taken, and Jason telling Annabeth she had to take care of his boyfriend, Percy grabbed Annabeth’s hand again and returned to their bedroom. 

 

“Percy.” Annabeth whispered. She pushed Percy onto their bed and stuck her hand into his pants immediately. “Let’s celebrate this engagement.” She winked at him and he gulped. Annabeth was insane when it came to teasing the hell out of Percy. There aren’t any things in Percy’s life that he’s ever begged for. But when Annabeth Chase starts to play and tease with his nether regions there isn’t much that he can do. She quickly stroked his dick to hardness before stripping them both. 

 

“Annabeth.” Percy whispered. Her beautiful body was something that he just couldn’t get enough of. Unitl he looked her in the eyes, then he couldn’t tear his eyes away. She slowly crawled back up to him on the bed and stopped with her mouth just above his throbbing cock. She breathed on it ever so slightly and he shuddered. She licked the head of his cock, and blew on it again. It was so sensitive. She licked up the bottom and then moved away. “Annabeth, please.” Percy was already begging. He felt like such a wuss, but the way that she looked at him, the way that she moved her tongue around his cock, it was his undoing. 

 

“I’m not done yet!” She giggled onto his cock. He bucked his hips and moved around impatiently. She rolled her eyes and then took his whole length inside of her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his dick. She swallowed his head and she could feel his dick begin to throb in the back of her throat. She pulled off his cock with a pop and he whined. Yes, Annabeth Chase can make Percy JAckson into a whiney, impatient, wiggling mess, using nothing but her mouth and he breath. 

 

“Annabeth, please, I Am BEGGING you.” He pleaded with her to fuck him. 

 

“I think, I’m ready.” She winked at him. First she prepped herself for her Fiance’s thick cock. Then she moved on top of him, and slid down his massive length. She clenched and rode him and moved around circling his cock for what felt like hours. She had already came twice when Percy finally got off inside of her. With sweaty skin and heavy breath, she pulled off of him and laid down beside him on the bed. He looked at her and smiled. 

 

“I think i love and hate the way you tease.” He winked at her. She giggled and he kissed her. 

 

“I love you Percy Jackson.” Annabeth whispered into his lips. 

 

“I love you too Annabeth.” Percy smiled and kissed his future wife before finally falling asleep.


End file.
